


A rat tat tat on my heart

by FuxingUSK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, M/M, 剧作家英, 演员米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: ※演员米×剧作家英※两人已婚，实际上面临感情危机※含失忆，狗血，常理无法解释的现象等等各种雷，慎





	A rat tat tat on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ※演员米×剧作家英  
> ※两人已婚，实际上面临感情危机  
> ※含失忆，狗血，常理无法解释的现象等等各种雷，慎

1.

糟透了。

阿尔弗雷德给缴费单签上了他价值千金的签名，并事无巨细地交代了照顾病人的注意事项（“那家伙可是超难伺候的！”他无奈地笑着说），眼角可爱的笑纹让护士小姐脸红心跳。接着他换上了沉痛又疲惫的微笑，表示希望留给两人单独相处的时间。

得到了意料之中的安慰，房门关上的瞬间阿尔弗雷德卸下了所有伪装，取而代之的是真正烦躁的神情。这一系列面部表情切换太过迅速，但对于史上最年轻的影帝阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯来说，这一切都易如反掌。他知道他的所有表现不过多久就会被添油加醋赶上头条，诸如“痴情”、“模范夫夫”、“昏迷”、“车祸”之类的字眼会以相当高的频率出现在最近的话题中，而这一切都是因为那个正躺在病床上不省人事的“模范夫夫”中的另一个男人——

亚瑟·柯克兰。

床前的挂牌上清清楚楚地标注着他的名字。阿尔弗雷德皱眉，拉过一把椅子，侧过身子一屁股坐在上面掏出了手机。

这个病房几乎让他透不过气来。难道我要为了这个所谓的vip病房而比别人多付上几倍的钱？阿尔弗雷德有点生气地想。当然他富得流油，这些钱对他来说是九牛一毛。他只是不满没有得到与金钱等值的服务——而生活总是如此，不是吗？好吧，至少这里没有该死的摄像头。

“啊，我是不是应该感谢因为你我才得以从无尽的忙碌中暂且脱身一会儿？——很可惜，英雄适应快节奏生活。”

没有回应。这是当然的，这个房间除他之外唯一一个发声物陷入了昏迷，无法回答。这让阿尔弗雷德感觉像是在自言自语，难得的寂静竟让他心生焦躁了起来。

“医生说只是轻微脑震荡而已，你这个捅麻烦专业户不是已经习惯了吗，嗯？快点给我醒过来。”

仿佛不愿意和亚瑟呼吸同一片空气般阿尔弗雷德皱了皱鼻子。新闻上的报道都是黄金夫夫度假时在高速上不幸被追了尾， 虽说双方驾驶员都及时反应躲避但撞到还是难免， 阿尔弗雷德并无大恙只是没系安全带的亚瑟比较倒霉，一头磕在了窗边就此昏迷了过去。

阿尔弗雷德再次睁开眼时天已经黑了。

他捡起滑落在地的手机，私人收件箱内除了亲人朋友关心的问候外暂时没有其他消息，他点开日籍经纪人的来信，诚意的问候后是一点说明，对方推掉了阿尔弗雷德最近的活动，以便让阿尔弗雷德能够更好地照顾亚瑟。对于深知他们感情变化的本田，这一举措背后的居心不言而喻。

操蛋的经纪人，操蛋的形象，操蛋的亚瑟，还有这操蛋的假期。

阿尔弗雷德现在一点都开心不起来了。

很快肠胃一阵紧缩，他这才发现离发生车祸近二十四小时内他还没有吃过任何东西，换作平常他早就饿得跳起来了，哪还顾得上打小旽呢？阿尔弗雷德在手机屏幕上滑动手指，寻找最近的餐馆。实际上他大可叫外卖，或者其他什么人帮他买一些更健康高档的食物充饥（当然了，任何人都会心甘情愿为这个上帝的宠儿做任何事的，哪怕是叫他们赴死。想到这个，阿尔弗雷德心情好了不少），但是他发自心底的不想再和亚瑟在同一个房间待着了，他需要出去透透气。

也许是过于信赖国内首屈一指的顶级医院对亚瑟最快一天后才会醒来的诊断，阿尔弗雷德才会在身后传来声音时被吓得差点原地蹦起来。

“呃……你好？”

额滴神啊。

※※※※※

亚瑟是个普通的公司职员，原本是。他二十三年的人生就像温水般平淡，一切都水到渠成般顺畅。像几乎所有有兄弟的家庭一样，他的童年饱受兄长欺凌。他的少年时期叛逆疯狂，在玩够了后再走向成熟平稳的社会人，几乎毫无波澜，甚至没有几件足以挂齿的大事。

由于业绩出色，他被通知从伦敦的分公司调往美国纽约总部。与此同时，他过去受友人怂恿投向一家杂志的文章被美国某新人导演发现，并有翻拍成电影的打算，他受邀前往美国面谈此事。

怀着事业如日中天、从此平步青云的激动，亚瑟过完与家人的最后一个圣诞节，匆匆踏上了前往大西洋彼岸另一个国家的旅途。

也许是上帝希望他有个更刺激的人生，于是给他来了他生命中最惊险的一笔。

在踏上实地后不久，亚瑟遭遇了一场车祸。起因似乎是鲁莽的司机闯了红灯，而他又正巧“挡”在了那辆张扬跑车前进的路线上，于是事情就这么发生了。落地前的最后一秒，亚瑟也许还在想，该死的美航餐。

与意识同步恢复的是痛觉。浑身上下都像是被一个关节一个关节拆下来，又重新拼装回去般，每一个细胞都在尖叫着痛苦。太阳穴不间断地传来阵阵钝痛，像是正被激情演奏的鼓面。在慢慢回想起所有的事后，亚瑟也并不奇怪眼前的环境是如此陌生了。或许是当初撞上他的司机还有一丝良心尚存，又或许是有路过的好心人伸出援手……不管怎样，亚瑟知道自己是必须得感谢对方的。

身上的痛感并不算令人难以忍受，在一段时间后还能勉强适应。亚瑟撑开沉重的眼皮，试图将自己的身体撑起来。在这个过程中，一个身影进入了他的视野。

那是一个有着健壮身体的男人，简单的t恤遮盖不住他壮实的身材。不知怎的，亚瑟的脑内竟浮现出一个流畅背肌的形象，那十分惹火——噢，停止这一切，亚瑟·柯克兰。

亚瑟迫切地想看到对方的正脸，那确凿无疑是救他的人了，出于礼仪和感激他必须向对方道谢。但那具身体光是看着背影都令人欲罢不能，亚瑟被那奇异的魅力吸引住了。而对方好像沉浸在自己的思绪当中，没有注意到自己起身的动作。

“呃……你好？”

对方如亚瑟所愿转过脸来了，正如亚瑟所想——甚至远远超出——他的脸帅得一塌糊涂。喔，不，更正一下，除去那张仿佛见了鬼似的表情，他还是勉强能入得了眼的。是的，勉强。

“你醒了？”

“我还睡着呢。”

在条件反射性地回答完后，亚瑟马上意识到自己说错了话——谁能指望美国人能欣赏英式幽默呢？他尴尬地涨红了脸，却意外地注意到对方似乎放松了一瞬间——马上又把脸板起来了，亚瑟不知道那是不是错觉。他还有些浑浑噩噩的，处在状况之外。

所幸的是，男人并没有理会他的玩笑话，自顾自说起来，“我去叫医生给你检查，如果没有大碍你就准备出院回家。”

你要去哪里？这里是哪？发生了什么？现在是什么情况？你是谁？为什么用这么熟矜的语气跟我说话？美国人都这么自来熟吗？无数个问题交织在亚瑟的脑海里等待着答案，可只有一个最是迫不及待地飞出了他的喉咙——

“回家？”

“对，回家。”现在阿尔弗雷德的表情像是在看傻子了，“回我们的房子。毕竟，模范夫夫的名号还是要给大众看的，不是吗？”他像是自嘲般笑了一下。

现在，亚瑟看清了，在对方手上的戒指，和自己手上的，是同一对。

信息爆炸。

2.

醒过来的亚瑟有点奇怪，不是那方面的奇怪，是那方面的奇怪——好吧，就是那个奇怪。阿尔弗雷德想，上一次见亚瑟用这种羞涩（他不确定能不能用这个形容词，毕竟经过了多年的伴侣生活，他十分肯定亚瑟·柯克兰与这个词毫不沾边。只是现在他已经想不出更符合的了）又陌生的表情看他，恐怕要追溯到很久以前了——大概是八年前他们初次见面的时候？阿尔弗雷德的粉丝迫使他熟悉这种神情。

三言两语间阿尔弗雷德差不多弄清楚了情况，虽然对方迷茫的眼神像是对眼下发生的一切一无所知。

阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，“失忆？还是穿越？这一点都不酷，亚瑟。你在构思新剧本吗？它糟透了，我说。现在是20x8年了，拿到1x02年或许有人会对此感兴趣。”

“……我想，不。”亚瑟陷入了沉思。现在所发生的一切对他来说都奇妙又让人难以接受，而他却不得不面对它——现实所迫，所有的事情显然都发生过了。不过，他很快注意到了另一件事：“等等，你说20x8年？”

阿尔弗雷德亮起的手机屏清楚地证实了他的话。亚瑟喃喃着，“这不是真的……我才刚过完20x0年的圣诞节啊。”

阿尔弗雷德的笑容变得僵硬了，“搞什么？”他猛地凑近，紧抓住亚瑟的手腕，“你想说，你目前为止的人生，我缺席了八年？快停止你的创作，这个故事一点都不有趣！”

不，不是已经不在意对方的想法了吗？不是已经厌倦了吗？这个眉毛怪就是就此忘掉他才好！可是、我可是这个世界最闪亮的hero！绝不允许有任何人忘记我！没错、就是这样！

亚瑟被抓得有点疼，可对方没有任何松手的意思。自以为是的美国佬！他暗自腹诽。“我很抱歉，”亚瑟低声说，并试图抽回手腕，他还不擅长和人亲密接触，但他的手腕像是被嵌在对方指缝间一样纹丝不动。好吧，更糟的是，自以为是且力大无穷。目前为止进行的一切对话都让他对面前的人由于样貌升起的好感消失殆尽，这一切都太莫名奇妙了。如果这是个梦的话，还真是奇异又惊悚。我或许可以把它写成小说……啊，停止。

亚瑟只好继续下去。他抬起头，对方那像是天空与海的交界一样澄澈又透亮、中间又像是晴朗的夜空般繁星璀璨、只是望进去都叫人不由自主沉迷进去的眼睛差点截住了他的话头。过了好一会儿，他才缓过神来，直视对方的眉心：“对不起，我不明白。”

阿尔弗雷德盯了亚瑟好一阵子，确定他没有撒谎。然后，阿尔弗雷德好像突然间意识到对方是个病人，于是他松开手来，强硬又不失温柔地握住亚瑟的肩膀俯身稍稍用力将他按躺下去，接着双手插兜，爽朗地笑着说，“我去叫医生，向他告知你的情况。等一下会有人过来为你检查。如无意外我们马上办理出院手续，具体情况我会再与你详谈。现在，躺好，好好休息，这就是你要做的全部。”

一连串霸道的命令语气大有“反对意见一概不予接受”的意思，但亚瑟竟吃惊的并不排斥。刚刚男人将他按回床上的动作使两人的距离不可避免地拉近，亚瑟的眼睛不受控制地落在了对方满得几乎要将衣服撑爆的胸膛上，天知道他必须多努力才能不尖叫出声，但还是不可避免地尴尬又好笑地呆滞在了原位，他的大脑好像无法思考，唯独保持自尊的本能控制着他不要做出什么丢脸的事。随着关门的声响，房间再度陷入了难言的寂静。

“可是，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

3.

亚瑟恢复得差不多了，除了一些撞击受到的淤青尚未完全褪去外，他觉得一切良好。

但阿尔弗雷德不这么觉得。

他曾多次向医生提起亚瑟的反常，得到的答复是“属于正常范畴”，接下来是大片的医学术语，阿尔弗雷德只记得大意是多加陪伴、小心呵护，说不定亚瑟哪天醒来就“咚”的一下全想起来了呢？啊，狗屎。以防万一，在阿尔弗雷德的坚持下，疗程结束后亚瑟仍被留院观察了几天，这期间阿尔弗雷德来“探病”的次数相当频繁，但他们独处的大部分时间都是各顾各的，把对方当空气。起初亚瑟试图跟阿尔弗雷德了解些什么，但都被对方怪里怪气的态度给堵了回去。偶尔亚瑟也能感受到被注视，只是每次在他转过头去的时候阿尔弗雷德都神色如常，好像那些令人不适的视线只是他的错觉而已。气氛极度尴尬，亚瑟觉得在他身边呆着的每一秒都是煎熬。

亚瑟的手机在事故中没有受损，在独处的时间里他自己摸索着很快就掌握了新时代智能手机的使用方法，在赞叹科技发展快速的同时他也感叹时事境迁。他的收件箱里大部分是对他伤情发来的慰问，和因为忙碌不能亲自前来的歉意。

亚瑟一条条回复了过去。事实上几乎没人来探望他对亚瑟而言也不是一件坏事，在被遗失的记忆里这几年来他的交际网变得复杂起来，邮件里多数人名都是他所陌生或者只在电视上听到过的，面对面交流一定会难以解释，何况现在唯一能告诉他“他的过去”的阿尔弗雷德，目前看来并没有这个打算。再加上“失忆的事越少人知道越好”的命令，和“故人”接触并不是什么好主意。

他们出院后就回到了他们在纽约的“家”，面前的公寓看上去是陌生的，但亚瑟却好像能在脑内构想出它的每个角落的样子。还没等亚瑟仔细观察内里的装潢，他就被霸道的美国人猛地按定在了沙发上。

“现在我们来简述一下你应该做的，”阿尔弗雷德坐在亚瑟的对面，中间隔着一道玻璃桌。亚瑟莫名有点想笑，但他很好地忍住了。“第一，在记忆恢复前，没有我的允许你不准出这扇门。”亚瑟惊愕地睁大眼睛，不可思议和愤怒让他简直要质问出声——阿尔弗雷德抬手阻止了亚瑟的抗议，“第二，在必要的场合配合我，我会告诉你该怎么做……”

“等一下！”这一次亚瑟没有理会阿尔弗雷德的噤声命令，勇敢地发出了异议：“凭什么我的一举一动都要受你的摆布？”亚瑟的眉毛拧在一块儿，良好的素养正抑制着他口出恶言，“然而我对你一无所知、你只是个与我平行的陌生人！”

“因为你是失忆了，而不是穿越，听明白了吗？”阿尔弗雷德无比焦躁，甚至不受控制地捶了一下身边的桌子，玻璃桌面上很快出现了龟裂的纹路，“就算你没有这七年的一丁点记忆，它们就是发生过、发生在你身上！你必须对它们负责！”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，咽下了即将脱口而出的脏话。他明白现在需要一个和平的沟通，才能让一切正常运转。阿尔弗雷德走到空旷的厅前，以确保没有什么东西再在他的怒火之下被燃烧。“而我为什么要求你做这些？因为你操蛋的过去七年都和我密切相关。知道更糟糕的是什么吗？我不幸还是一个一举一动都被全世界死死盯着、恨不得拿电子显微镜仔细剖析的公众人物！”

“在我的印象里我们在前不久才刚见面！（并且相处得并不愉快。亚瑟把这句话吞回肚子里去了）我怎么知道你不是什么，在我对眼下发生的一切毫不知情的情况下，企图从我身上谋取什么利益的人啊？”

“天啊你这个该死的被害妄想症！我想要什么还需要靠这种下麐流的方式去拿取吗？”阿尔弗雷德气到觉得如果是在漫画里，自己的头上一定会冒出成团的烟，“停止你的对嘴，好吗？你完全可以打电话给你的家人向他们求证我们的关系！要不还有互联网，啊？谷歌关键词‘阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟’，它能告诉你的甚至具体到哪一年哪一天什么时候我们用什么姿势做麐爱！”

亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德毫不加掩饰的粗俗言语哽得涨红了脸，“请像个体面人一样说话！”他恶声恶气地回应过去，但与面前即使发怒都像神祗一样具有威严的男人的话引起的性麐幻想不可避免地在他的脑内浮现——停止！我才不想和这个变态控制狂做麐爱！亚瑟顿了顿，强压下去又羞又怒的情感，才再次开口，“我不太想和他们联系。”

仿佛看见亚瑟的脸都会点起他的怒火般，阿尔弗雷德背对着亚瑟，“哦，对。”亚瑟曾与家人关系恶劣，阿尔弗雷德猛地想起来，“他们参加了我们的婚礼，现在你们的关系好得不得了。”语气带着显而易见的轻蔑。

即使冷静下来后亚瑟多少相信阿尔弗雷德所说了，但对方如此随便地提到他们的婚事还是不免让亚瑟有些害臊以及尴尬。“……我想我还要一点时间适应这个角色。”亚瑟说，声音低沉又缓慢。

阿尔弗雷德飞快看了亚瑟一眼，又转过身去，“随你。”他说。

※※※※

亚瑟坐在床上看书，而注意力却全放在浴室内传来的哗啦啦水声上。在这之前，他们围绕“为什么他们必须得在同一间房睡”、“谁睡床”和“谁先洗澡”这几个问题展开了激烈的争吵。虽然亚瑟最终同意同卧于主卧室意见——噢那甚至不是意见，这个该死的独裁者几乎是用嗓门来要求别人服从他的命令（好吧，或许还有那张脸，但亚瑟绝对不会承认的）——亚瑟还是搞不明白为什么一定要睡在一起，难道狗仔会潜伏到他们家看他们的夜生活是不是美满性福的吗？亚瑟为自己的猜想打了个寒战，为什么我该死的总是要想到和这个混蛋做麐爱？关于第二个问题，阿尔弗雷德的原话是“你这个半残废的臭老头睡地板有辱我英雄的名号”，然后他就被强行按在了床上。亚瑟捏着被褥上的刺绣，捏不清阿尔弗雷德这个令人捉摸不透的人来。

阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己在干什么。

水流冲击在他宽阔的脊背上，而阿尔弗雷德单手撑着墙壁，懊恼起自己的冲动来。用那些站不住脚的愚蠢的借口留亚瑟在自己的（原来的）房间睡觉的意义在哪里？他比谁都知道狗仔是最不靠谱的说法，他甚至为对方牺牲了自己的king size！这个无论什么时期脾气都一样坏的糟老头、当然是随便他了！

不过，“你只是个与我平行的陌生人”？——这句话绝对不能原谅！

阿尔弗雷德将浴巾随手扎在腰上便走出浴室，竟发现亚瑟的眼睛几乎是黏在自己引以为豪的健壮的肌肉上无法挪开了！上次被亚瑟用这种直白赞赏和不带任何掩饰的露骨的眼神打量已经是很久以前了，虽然能够欣赏他完美身材的人永远不嫌少，但是阿尔弗雷德惊奇地发现自己竟然怀念甚至享受亚瑟的注目。

他顿时起了坏心思。

“对了，”阿尔弗雷德靠近亚瑟，一条腿压上了床边，他满意地看着对方像受惊的小鹿一样猛然睁大的眼睛和不由自主往后缩的身体，眯起了双眼，用上了满含威压的语气：“刚刚忘记提了，你需要知道并完全遵守的第三点：对于反对意见，我一概不·予·接·受。”阿尔弗雷德撑在亚瑟的上方，刚刚沐浴过的清爽的气息萦绕在他的周围，耀武扬威地占据了他身边的每一缕空间。这个距离，有些过于接近了：亚瑟甚至能数出阿尔弗雷德究竟有多少根睫毛，它们太引人注目了。被它们众星捧月地包裹在中间的眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下竟然奇迹般的闪闪发亮；压迫感紧紧包围着他，亚瑟情不自禁绷紧了身子，无法从那对摄人心魄的最昂贵的珠宝般的眼睛中脱出身来。明明是如此霸道的发言，亚瑟此刻却忘了反驳。沉默几乎将他们拉到了一块，就在亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷德会吻上自己（而他竟然该死的对这并不反感？！）时，阿尔弗雷德的一声轻笑唤回了他的所有神志。

“看来你完全明白了。”阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟身上直起身来，看向对方的眼神充满戏谑，仿佛看穿了亚瑟内心所有羞于见人的想法一样。回过神来了的亚瑟脸红得发烫，大片的飞红甚至延展到了脖颈，被戏弄并且低级地中了招的羞耻快将亚瑟淹没了，“不，你这该死的。”亚瑟低声说，死死瞪着胜利者般洋洋得意的阿尔弗雷德。你这该死的、富有魅力的家伙，就尽管得意去吧！

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是旧文补档！
> 
> 充满了本人的疯狂米吹厨力XDDD！
> 
> 与当初写的时候cp观和角色观有点不同了，只有0.001％的填坑率（如果我能找得到一个能把现在的观念融进这篇文里的方法的话），当个脑洞看吧！


End file.
